It is known in the art to pass heated gases and smoke through a plurality of fixed cylindrical tubes to heat the air surrounding the tubes. The insides of the cylindrical tubes often become coated with soot, creosote and the like. Therefore, the insides of the tubes must be periodically cleaned in order that the tubes can maintain a high degree of efficiency in conducting heat.
Another problem encountered, especially with Franklin stoves, is heat radiated by the back and sides of the stoves. Frequently, the heat radiated by the back and sides of the stove can damage the adjacent walls and surrounding environment which is near the stove.